


Tried

by yeaka



Series: Eriador Lights [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Pole Dancing, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Lindir catches Elrond on the pole.





	Tried

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is set in the same modern-AU as [Chary Champagne](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7522141/), wherein Lindir was an awkward server at a sex club and Elrond a respectful patron, but it’s not necessary to read that for this tiny thing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When Círdan only calls with little problems, one an assistant can fix instead of the owner, Lindir’s always quick to answer it first—Elrond, despite his protests, already works hard enough. And when Lindir goes, he isn’t inevitably dragged off for a million other things, and he’s able to return relatively quickly. It’s still a bright midday on their weekend off by the time he’s stepping back into their suite, with plenty of time for a meal out or a swim in the pool. 

Lindir’s in high spirits as he kicks out of his shoes at the door, but he’s been in high spirits since moving in with Elrond. Very little can bring him down out here, even though _everything_ used to be able to topple him. It helps to hear the lilting sounds of Maglor’s newest album wafting in from around the corner. It’s almost as good again as it was when he and Elrond first heard it performed life, and Elrond took him backstage afterwards, and Lindir gushed over Maglor nearly as much as he does over Elrond. 

Down to casual socks, Lindir pads toward the sound, straight for the bedroom. His steps falter there when he sees what’s in store—the bedroom doors are thrown open to accommodate the summer heat, and Elrond lies beyond.

The pole Thranduil sent last month, meant for _Lindir_ to practice on for Elrond’s pleasure, is erected in the corner, secured to both floor and ceiling. Elrond is the one with his hand around the middle, his hips sensually gyrating to the gentle beat of their favourite musician. It’s nothing like the loud, pounding songs Lindir tried—and failed—to work with, and Elrond doesn’t look nearly so clumsy. He isn’t trying any wild tricks, just getting a feel for the circular movement it provides. And Lindir’s perfectly fine with that. He watches Elrond’s dark hair sway out behind him, his strong fingers firm around the rod, his tall body gracefully in tune. Elrond’s dance is agonizingly slow and yet entirely hypnotic. Lindir’s abruptly hard.

Elrond does a smooth circle of the pole, one leg hooked around the base, and then he’s facing Lindir. He stops instantly, his face lightly colouring, but he dons a small smile and chuckles, “I thought I might try and return the favour, but it seems I’m destined only to embarrass myself.”

Lindir, who by all rights _should_ be a professional but is nowhere near it, couldn’t disagree more. He saw hundreds of dances on similar instruments, night after night on the raised stage at his old job, but _none_ of his peers ever made his mouth water like Elrond does. Without any words, he marches over, right into Elrond’s quickly opening arms, and he leans up on his toes to press a kiss against Elrond’s mouth. He’s delighted, as always, when Elrond kisses him back, looping an arm around his waist and drawing him further in. After a long moment of warmth and pleasure, Lindir withdraws to murmur, “Could you be any more perfect?”

“I could try and give you a lap dance,” Elrond muses, “but I think I might only make a bigger fool of myself.”

Lindir quips, “I love you,” kisses Elrond hard again, and starts pulling him right back towards the bed.


End file.
